2019_interface_analysisfandomcom-20200216-history
YouTube
Youtube is an interactive video-sharing platform that encourages creative productions of many varieties including makeup tutorials, music, DIY, gaming, sports and many more. It gives creators a platform to share their products and interact with their viewer through shares, likes, dislikes, and comments. Background information Creators The creators of YouTube are three former PayPal employees, Chad Hurley, Steve Chen, and Jawed Karim. They created YouTube from the realization that it was virtually impossible to find or swap videos online of major events. Thus, YouTube was born. Context YouTube started as a music sharing platform. It is now used to share a multitude of content within videos that virtually anyone can see. Shortly after it was created in February 2005, Google bought it out for $1.65 billion1. As of February 2017, there were more than 400 hours of content uploaded to YouTube each minute, and one billion hours of content being watched on YouTube every day2. After being a platform for sharing it has evolved into a way to not only start careers (such as Justin Bieber) but also build careers in itself (ex. Pewdiepie, Markiplier, and David Dobrik). It has also become used as a marketing strategy by being a major way in which new products are advertised either in the beginning, middle or ends of videos but also through whole channels. For example, suppliers such as Apple and Ford have their own channels. Features * Much like any search engine, YouTube allows you to use the search bar to find different types of channels and videos by typing in phrases or specific videos by searching the title * Similar to Facebook, YouTube gives you the option to either 'Like' or 'Dislike' videos by clicking the thumbs up or down directly below the video itself * While the vast majority of YouTube is free a paid option is available, YouTube Red or YouTube Premium, that unlocks other aspects of the platform ** Ad-free ** Download videos for on the go and save for later ** Play the app in the background even when another app is open ** Premium music (ad-free, offline, with a locked screen) ** YouTube original series * Keep up with subscribed channels right on the home page * By creating an account you can not only watch and like other's videos but you can also create your own and upload them to your own channel * YouTube builds a recommendation list of what to watch next based off videos you watch, when you 'like' a video, which videos you add to your favorites section, and which channels you subscribe to * Some channels build playlist of videos that have a common thing or belong to a series. Instead of having to find a way to navigate back and forth between the channel and watching or looking for the next video in the 'Watch Next' section you can just hit the play button for the playlist ** example listed above is Buzzfeed's 'Ruining History S1' playlist * Restricted mode can be disabled/enabled in order to filter out mature content Affordances Accessibility YouTube is accessible through many different platforms including a cell phone, computer, gaming consoles, as well as smart TVs. Even if you change the way that you are watching, you don't have to loose your viewing preferences, just log in. Usability * Follow your favorite topics and channels to receive alerts (either email, phone or both) when channels you subscribe to upload new content * See something you like but don’t have time to watch it, quickly add to watch later list * Share favorite videos with friends in multiple different ways * by clicking the drop down menu you have quick access to the most used categories ** Home - The main page where you can not only see your own subscriptions but also more videos that are recommended based on viewing history ** My channel - Any videos you upload will appear here ** Trending - See what other people are watching and what's on the rise ** Subscriptions - When a channel you subscribe to upload new content it will appear here along with a shorter list of their most recent videos ** Library - Things that you have watched in the past and liked as well what you want to watch in the future are collected here Constraints * Smaller channels have time constraints on how long their videos can be * Captions for videos aren’t always accurate or even helpful * The free version of YouTube contains ads and the longer the video the more ads involved * Videos often do not contain seizer warnings unless the up loader includes it themselves (either in the summary, title, or announcing it themselves) Policies/Rules While YouTube does have an expansive table of policies of interaction and how to use the interface on the website3, they were a little difficult to find and couldn't be easily located without doing a Google search and having the page come up through Google. In Terms of Video Content * No nudity or sexual content - videos that violate this are removed or placed under age restriction depending on severity * No harmful or dangerous content - anything that may encourage viewers to participate in actions they may place themselves or others in danger will be removed or placed under age restriction * violent or graphic content - content that is intentionally violet/graphic that was meant to be "shocking, sensational, or gratuitous" that does not serve as a news outlet or information update Any and All Interactions * hateful content - While the platform encourages free expression it does not condone “violence against individuals or groups based on race or ethnic origin, religion, disability, gender, age, nationality, veteran status, or sexual orientation/gender identity, or whose primary purpose is inciting hatred on the basis of these core characteristics” * harassment and cyber-bulling will not be tolerated * spam, misleading metadata, and scams * threats - No threats or threatening behavior. Anyone caught participating in this behavior will become permanently banned from the platform. Copyright Always respect copyright, do not use content that you have not been previously authorized to use (ex. Music tracks, snippets of other programs, videos made by others, etc.) Privacy Privacy of others, removal of videos can be requested if the uploader has filmed and posted images of you without your consent Impersonation Impersonations of other channels is not tolerated and will be removed Child Safety Child safety is a priority in the YouTube ecosystem and child endangerment will be reported to the authorities Communities and identities Encouraged identities There are a multitude of encouraged identities with a variety of different kinds genres of videos posted including creative, artistic, musical, social, sports, and gaming, as well as many more. The pattern of kinds of content that seem to be the most encouraged can be seen while looking at the top ten most subscribed channels. Top 10 These are the top ten YouTubers according to the Daily Dot, the reoccurring theme being music4. # PewDiePie: A long time game reviewer turned vlogger and meme analyzer who has been the most subscribed channel since December 2013 at 84 million subscribers # T-Series: a major music label in India that also is moving into film production that is quickly catching up to the number one slot with 48 million subscribers # 5-Minute Crafts: a DIY channel full of easy and creative 'How To's and life hacks with 48 million subscribers # Canal KondZilla: a music video producer and director of more than 300 music videos with 46 million subscribers with that number growing fast # Justin Bieber: you know who he is, with a channel for vlogging he has racked up 43 million subscribers # SET India: a 24 hour Hindi channel of entertainment programming TV with a collection of 41 million subscribers # WWE: clips and shots of professional wrestling with a list of 39 million subscribers # Dude Perfect: five friend film themselves pulling stunts, trick shots, sports videos, and comedy skits have collected 38 million subscribers # Ed Sheeran: few vlogs and music videos have racked up 36 million subscribers # HolaSoyGerman: stories, shorts, music, comedy, German has a little of everything including 37 million subscribers References {1}https://www.theguardian.com/music/2011/may/26/youtube-chad-hurley-steve-chen-jawed-karim {2}https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/YouTube {3} https://www.youtube.com/yt/about/policies/#community-guidelines {4} https://www.dailydot.com/upstream/most-subscribed-youtube-channels/